


Art Book

by cinderwing64



Series: Requiem [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/M, my art, please dont repost without permission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderwing64/pseuds/cinderwing64
Summary: An Art Book to go with the series! This is just random art I've done when I don't feel like writing or am bored during math class. Please don't repost without asking me!Also, check outmy tumblr!where all of this art will also be!
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Requiem [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890955
Kudos: 25





	1. Jax Sketch!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my art book! This first drawing is the first-ever sketch I did of Jax, and kind of what kickstarted me writing this series. Also, updates are going to be pretty random, I'm just posting this bc I'm home from school today, so I hope you enjoy this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	2. Alema!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my original art for Alema, but I later changed it to the second pic. (plus Jax with his season 4 outfit)


	3. Jax Throughout the Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jax as he grows up, from age 4 to age 16 (he pulls his hair back about halfway through season 3). I love drawing Jax, though, he's such a fun character.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jax! Love this guy....


	5. Space Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this image on Pinterest and made my own version of it! It's just Jax, Ezra, Kanan, and Alema being the funny people we know.


	6. Alema With a Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alema using Jax's lightsaber because I wanted to draw Alema and I wanted to draw a lightsaber.


	7. Ahsoka and Jax!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smol Jax and his Mom.


	8. Jax Doing His Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he stole Alema's hairbrush


	9. Idiots In Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of idiots in space. But we love them.


End file.
